thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ze
Steven "Ze" was a Creature, being one of the founding members along with Kootra. He is known for his knowledge of computers and "Creeper-esque" viking helmet logo. Ze reports that the old viking helmet was a helmet from Halo 2 because he wanted to use something he owned. History Ze is from Sacramento, CA. He started his YouTube channel in June 2008 as a hobby making "Machinimas". He later went into let's plays. He helped start up the Creatures with Co-founder Kootra. He currently stands at 653,000+ subscribers and has over 92,000,000 views. He has made several appearances on Creature Talk. He also plays numerous games, many with Kootra, such as their notorious Rock of Ages Series. When the initial plans for the Creature House were announced, Ze had plans to move to Colorado after finishing College at Sacramento State. His official departure was made in this tweet. Past Games/Series Minecraft Series YouTube *Ze received his Machinima Contract when he was 15. *Sp00n and Ze are the only Creatures that still record with ex-Creatures regularly (Junk, Chilled, and Gassy). *Ze was the last Creature to have a dubstep song. *Ze has the 5th least number of subscribers in the Creatures, having over 500,000 as of May 2015 *He has revealed on Minecraft Daily that he will call his subscribers the butts. *His most popular video is Minecraft: Pocket Edition (On iPad) w/ Ze - Part 1. Miscellaneous *Ze had a picture of his face on the fridge in the kitchen of the Creature House. It was said during Creature Talk that the picture was enchanted, so that anything that anyone did to the picture would happen to Ze in real life. There never was a picture of Ze on the fridge at the second house, or the office. *It was revealed by the other Creatures that Ze designed Creatures Coby and Cody, as well as Craig, which was revealed on the 100th episode of Creature Talk. * Ze enjoys Dragon Ball Z. *He is partly Scottish. *He is known to build complicated redstone machines in Minecraft. *Ze is a vegetarian according to an answer on Formspring. *Ze said Sp00n and himself are left handed, on his Formspring. *Ze has a sister. *Ze was the first Creature to do a series with Gassy after he was kicked out of the group, followed by Sp00n. *Ze has confirmed that he is agnostic on his Tumblr. *Ze is 5'9'', ''which makes him and Seamus the shortest Creatures. *Having dual citizenship of Canada and the U.S., for a while Ze was the only Creature not to be a full U.S. citizen. This changed when Dex joined the group in July of 2014. *Ze was the youngest Creature until the addition of Kevin. *He was one of the first Creatures. *He is also a member of the Derp Crew along with ex-Creature, Chilled Chaos, and their friends GaLmHD and TehSmarty. *In his comment on a Reddit post he said that he has a condition called hemophilia which is the reason why he is currently not at the office. Gallery Ze youtube pic.png|Ze's Current YouTube Logo Zeface.jpg Ze 2014 2.PNG Ze Royal Viking picture.PNG Batze.png|Ze wearing the BatDanz mask Zevlog.png ZeCanadian.jpg PokeZe.jpg derpze.jpg ze and chilled.jpg|Ze and Chilled Ze selfie.jpg|Selfie ze hiding.PNG Young Ze.jpg|A Younger Ze Links Sources * About on YouTube Category:Creature Category:Creature of 2009 Category:Creature of 2010 Category:Creature of 2011 Category:Creature of 2012 Category:Creature of 2013 Category:Creature of 2014 Category:Creature of 2015 Category:Creature of 2016